War Tactics
by Bolt17
Summary: If there was a KKND Krush, Kill, 'N', Destroy section to this site, I would put it there. There are two parts to this story, so I hope you read them both.
1. Part One

It was late in the evening when General Clairence Walker entered the tent. He had just come back from battle; one that he was sure that he was going to become the victor in. He was sadly mistaken as the enemy overwhelmed his forces. The squadron of troops he had at his disposal was wearing thin as the forces of the Crimson Army broke through at Naughton base. Walker was sure that his next plan was going to prevail and push back the forces that beat down from above. First Lieutenant Gates, who laid out a map on the table, followed Walker into the tent. "We have to push them back." Gates' voice was harsh from hatred. "We need to push the mutants back to Old Boston." The general considered the words said before carefully choosing which plan he would carry out.  
  
"Don't worry, Sam. Those freaks have had their last win." He pointed at the map in an effort to visualize his idea to the lieutenant. "We'll send our army over Show-Dash ravine. They will intercept the enemy on their own territory to take them by surprise." He glided his finger over the enemy base to point at its backside. "Here, we will position our snipers while our army is in combat. And as soon as we get the okay, we'll retreat back to Clarence base. Once everything is calm again, we wait for their commander to show his face and let the snipers do their job!" Gates pounded his fist in protest.  
  
"That's not going to be good enough. The commander does nothing but keep the peace and keep them orderly. If you kill him they will simply go rampaging into us with all of their forces and wipe us out even faster." The lieutenant took another look at the map. "However..."  
  
The unit of snipers held their position just behind the enemy base. This base, known to the mutants as Blood-Gulch, was one of their more recent settlements. They set it up to allow for oil extraction from the Earth. Although they see it as an act against God, their Chief prays continuously from day to day, hoping for forgiveness. "My chieftain," called one of the guards as he entered the straw house. "The soldiers are mounting an assault on our base." The chief, known as Cantrell Kobal, sat with his prayers, not saying a word. The guard held his position and waited for Chief Kobal to finish his ritual.  
  
ooo  
  
"They think they can surprise us by attack on our own ground," the old chief explained. "Launch a counter attack, but maintain the guard around the precious life of the Earth. We need to keep it our of their filthy hands." He turned back to his position of hopeful sanctuary. "If anyone is going to use it, it might as well be those that understand the consequences behind those actions." The guard bowed to his chief and left him to his pleas. While outside, he told the messenger what he should tell the men at the gate. If they were going to battle those "vial spawn," they better prepare for their attack now. "After all, the symmetrics only want the surface so that they can start another long winter. We can't let them anger God again. We've already taken our punishment from the last one." The messenger left for the front of the village, impatient to get the news to the others. The guard, now making his patrol around the small town, stopped into the beast camp to check on their latest technology. Inside, he found their secret weapon, a handsome piece of fine mutant technology. Nothing like what the symmetrics had come up with. This was truly good enough to be called a tool of the Evolved.  
  
ooo  
  
General Walker was standing near the infirmary tent, waiting for his troops to line up at the entrance to their camp. The infirmary was set at the entrance to receive soldiers and heal them as soon as they could. They had found, however, that prolonged exposure to the almost non-existent radiation still in the ground along with combat experience aloud some of the soldiers the ability to self heal. This was a strange twist on what they knew radiation could do. Nonetheless, it was help in the war effort and was greatly appreciated, regardless why it was happening. As long as the radiation didn't kill anyone, it was a big help.  
  
The infantry slowly came out of their tents, sheds, and broken buildings. At their current location there were several buildings with the bottom floor still able to be used as shelters. The men drew straws to find out who got to stay in the buildings, who got to stay in the sheds, and who had to remember how to set up a tent without an instruction manual. The former was always preferred over the latter. Especially when it began to rain. The clouds in the air would always pour down acid rain. It wasn't toxic to the point where if you touch it you will die, but rather where it would burn slightly and made it increasingly difficult to sleep. The tents were made to hold back the rain, but not the wind. If a strong wind came by, the tents usually are blown across the camp and need to be retrieved in the burning rain and setup all over again. Needless to say, the men in tents look very tired.  
  
Walker got up from leaning against an old telephone pole and walked to the front of the pack. He had prepared this speech last night rather than sleeping and didn't want to mess it up in front of his men. He nodded to let them know that they could relax. Most of them couldn't have been any older than seventeen. The limit was eighteen, but they needed the men and so didn't entirely care. "You men are about to encounter an enemy base. They have overwhelming forces, and I don't expect a victory from this battle." Walker glanced around at the soldiers, all very confused about his statement. "Rather, I expect us to lose. We are required to lose this fight in order to win the war. We will not fight them back. Instead, we will let them fight us back." The soldiers were starting to realize the plan that was about to unfold. "I don't want any heroics in this match, but I don't want you to stop fighting either. We are going to fight a believable fight. Some may die in this battle, and I know how you would feel, dieing in such a way. But know this, if we fight hard enough and long enough to let them think they won, we will gain this battle in the end. Today, we will be victorious!"  
  
The crowd cheered as their leader walked towards the back. The men began to issue out weapons for the upcoming fight. "General..." One of the privates ran up to Walker with the results from the sniper movement. "The snipers are in place and ready to fire on your command. They haven't been noticed yet." Walker nodded his head and continued his walk to the command building. The ground was bare all around him. Not a single blade of grass was left from before the war. Craters were spread across the landscape from the new war, the fight for the surface. He hoped that the freaks didn't find the snipers by now. Even with the vehicles at their command, it still took two days to get a message between the two groups of men. General Walker entered the building and sat down at the old diner bar.  
  
The only drinks they had were processed water juice that had been extracted from either the underground wells or the fruits grown in the caves. Everything had to be cleaned and processed to ensure that nothing would be poisonous. Although they only could afford water at this base, the men could pretend it was the drink they wanted. "Two shots of whisky, on the rocks." Two glasses of water were poured and two cubes of ice were placed into each one. The ice was frozen fruit juice; the only way they could drink the juice without running out of supplies. Walker grabbed up one glass and drank it within seconds. The frozen juice melted quickly in the warm air and walker poured the extra juice into his second glass to make the taste more sweat. Turns out the cubes were grape, his favorite flavor. The bar keeper always tried to ease the men's pain in any way he could. The second glass was taken slowly, to keep the flavor as long as he could. It would be another six hours before his next drink. His commander sat next to him, ordering a likewise mythical drink, and began to talk about business. Walker wasn't listening to him. He just made the occasional nod to show that he understood, and continued to sip his whisky.  
  
ooo  
  
The chief stood from his long hours of prayers and walked outside of his hut to find that his men were conducting a ceremony. This happened every night before a battle. The ceremony was based around their faith in god and was used as an instrument for his blessing. There was always dancing around a fire, a big feast from what they kill to survive, and always a prayer to guide their dinner's spirit to its rightful place. This was their way of life. They asked for God's blessing then defied him and asked for his forgiveness. Little wonder why the symmetrics rose from the dead to fight back. Their constant sins merited a test of beliefs. But their way of life could not be helped. The ground is not fertile in enough areas yet to grow crops. The few spaces of land that can grow anything are filled with plants that the animals feed on. So they must kill to survive, in more ways than one.  
  
Chief Kobal wondered around the growing crowd as people from the entire village gathered for the feast. The prayers were soon to begin and nobody was to be absent. "The sins of the hunters were to be the sins of them all, so all must pray for forgiveness." That was what they said to anyone that questioned the ways of this ceremony. As Kobal made his way through, he took note of the men that survived the last battle. They were wearing the uniforms of the men they had killed, in honor of their brave fighting. "Even though we must fight these men to survive, we must honor those that die in battle, for they fought bravely and died like a warrior." No one questioned their motives or the fact that they were intent on killing them. All of them believed that god, to test their loyalties, resurrected the symmetrics from their deep, peaceful slumber. And if they killed the symmetrics, it would set their soul at ease again, and let them sleep for eternity.  
  
The men and women dancing in the center were well practiced in this kind of entertainment. The only purpose this served was to keep the guests busy while everyone showed and they all prepared for the prayers. Once Kobal had sat down into his chair, everyone was ready for the opening prayers for the night's feast. They usually lasted the good part of an hour, but were different every time. The youngest, most inexperienced member would be required to write a new prayer with the same meaning as the others preceding it but in his or her own words. The women usually were better at the speeches because theirs held more emotion, while the men talked about honor and dignity. Men were warriors at heart, and nothing would ever change that. The one that read the speech this time was a woman. She had learned their native language long before she knew of the ceremony's true purpose. Her name was Autumn Sonoma. She was, in Kobal's eyes, an angel among devils. The least deformed child from the radiation.  
  
In most of the village's eyes, she was a sign that they might finally be receiving the forgiveness that they have been praying for, freedom from the radiation, the humiliation, and the pain. She had a nearly flawless face, with the occasional imperfection on the cheek or neck. The chief was already claiming her as his own, and no one was going to challenge his right. The chief gets to pick his mate over anyone in the village, and in this case, Autumn agreed with the decision. They had known each other since they were children, both watching their fathers go out for the hunt. When Kobal became of age, he had been taken from the village for a few years to learn to hunt like his father. In this ritual, they had to stay away until the child had killed his first beast. Until then, the father teaches the son to hunt for small animals for them to survive. In this ritual, the father is not aloud to do any killing of any kind. Each person has their own style of hunting, so the other hunters knew if the rules were disobeyed. It took Kobal nearly three years to learn to hunt, and the entire time, he was thinking about Autumn. This told him she was the one. When he became chief, he let Autumn know of the marriage that he planned, and he didn't abuse his powers, rather he let her decide. He was glad he did, and they both are happier for it. The marriage was to take place a week from tomorrow.  
  
When Autumn finished her prayer, she had people in tears about their sins. Few could do this, even amongst the women, but Autumn had a majestic voice and was very emotional with her words. She was near tears over her own prayer, and most people that night actually thought she was a gift from heaven, and Kobal wouldn't want it any other way. He was already having people making her dress for the ceremony and they had found the purest white their people had seen in decades. She had not seen the dress yet, but he knew she was going to love it. While the villagers were eating their feast and dancing to the music, they were still talking about Autumn's prayer. Meanwhile, she was talking to her friends when Kobal walked up behind her. Her friends stopped talking and looked up at Kobal, who toward over their heads with his strong frame. Autumn followed their gaze to her fiancé's eyes. "Cantrell..."  
  
"Hello, Autumn." They stood there in each other's gaze, without thought but only feeling. A hint of red flushed over autumn's face and she looked down.  
  
"It's been..."  
  
"Three years, this June." She smiled in recognition of the date. He had left for the war on that date. He was still a hunter at that point, not even a warrior yet. The war had just started earlier that year. None of the chiefs knew how the symmetrics were going to attack. Their maneuvers were old and strange to them. They hadn't been used in ages and no one knew how to counter them. While fighting in the war, Kobal was separated from the rest of the group. He tried to make his way back to the village, but found himself looking at a party of symmetrics waiting to strike. He sabotaged their weaponry while they were sleeping and left back for the village to warn them. When the battle began, it was an easy victory for the evolved. The surprise party was easy pickings for the hunters while they were still figuring out that they had no offensive tools. This act earned Kobal his chief level and they allowed him to choose his own hunters. He received information that the village he lived in was destroyed in the war. Most of the villagers had escaped to another village, but they had no way to identify who made it and who didn't. It took Kobal another year to find where Autumn had fled, and one more to get there. The entire time he was gone, they were both depressed, not knowing if they would see each other again. "Far too long."  
  
"For both of us." Autumn smiled at Cantrell. They held hands as they walked through to rivers of flesh that made up the party. Everyone they passed was commenting on their engagement in one way or another. Most of the people were looking forward to their engagement, but there were always one or more people that wished they could be in Autumn's place. They walked out of earshot of the other people and began to talk about their lives spent away from each other. 


	2. Part Two

Walker's troops continued their march towards the enemy encampment. They knew that they were working on a secret weapon based on what the snipers had reported. Walker continued to read the report and knew that they had seen the platoon moving in. He handed the paper back to his lieutenant. "Heh... those snipers are better than our best scouts." Walker moved out ahead of the rest and continued on his way until he was almost ten yards ahead. The troops can almost predict when they are going to arrive at the battlefield because of Walker taking the lead every time they are close. They had split into two armies, red and blue. Blue is the main fleet that will retreat at a moment's notice while red is prepared to run head on into the corrupted mutant base and tear their buildings apart. Walker saw the base ahead and ordered his troops to stop. "I'm not going with you." The troops were confused but ready to listen to his reasoning. "I instead shall trade my colors and join the red army to prepare for conquest. We shall be victorious today. I'm leaving First Lieutenant Gates in charge of this army. You will give him all of the respect that he deserves and more. I expect you to be successful in accomplishing this mission. I hope to see you all after this is over. After all, the wine is on me tonight!"  
  
The crowd began to clap and cheer, not for the quality of the speech, but for his bravery in taking the position where he may die. The blue army is not expected to have casualties, while the red army is not expected to come back with more then ten to twenty units. Both are starting around one hundred. With these figures in mind, the general still walks to the red camp. Gates ran up beside him, amazed about this sudden change. "Now wait just a minute, General, I thought we agreed on you staying here where it was safe. You need to stay back and command the troops! I'm not just going to..."  
  
"Now, Sam, we also agreed that the troops needed someone to believe in and give their lives for." Gates' sudden loss of speech enabled him to think and listen. "I'm not staying here where it is safe while my troops die out there under my orders. No one thinks it's fair, including me." Gates lowered his head. "I know my chances aren't good out there, but with me leading the troops in the real battle, we may have a chance at winning." Gates nodded his head in understanding. He knew all of this as well, but as his second in command, he had to try to keep the general safe. Walker proceeded to walk toward the other base, all the while glancing at the mutant camp to make sure that no one had seen him yet. He was hoping to get to the red army unnoticed, to keep it a surprise.  
  
While at the other base, Walker took command of the platoon and readied them for battle. They had a direct link with the snipers and gave the general all of the information that they had collected. He was ready for the attack and expected few to survive. He wasn't going to be voicing his opinion to the rest of the troops; they already had enough running laps in their mind. Rumors were spreading fast about their chances against the mutants. "I heard that none of us are going to live and the general came here to inform us."  
  
"That's nonsense!" Assured another soldier. "If he was here to tell us we're gonna' die, then why doesn't he have any escort? He would need one to stop us from killing him after he gave his usual speech."  
  
"Yeah, that speech!" Spoke another. "Where does he come up with those anyway? He always has a speech for every occasion, like he..." The bar fell silent as Walker opened the door. He took three steps in, looked around and sat at the bar to order his usual double whisky. The chatter resumed, but at a more controlled level so as not to alert General Walker. He knew they were having doubts about the battle, but what he didn't know was how they were going to react. Even the man at the bar was looking coldly at him, hearing the rumors that have been passed around. None of them seemed real until he had seen the general with his own eyes. The whispering lead to looks from the men, along with some laughing and some plotting. Walker pretended not to notice and resumed sipping his drinks. They were lime, he least favorite flavor. He decided to endure the taste, considering they probably knew that he disliked it. The battle was going to be brought home if he showed even the slightest weakness.  
  
Troops began to leave the bar as he started on his second drink. Not wanting to be in his company, other soldiers left the bar until only a handful were left to reconsider their positions. "Guess it's about time I made that speech." Walker proclaimed as he finished his drinks. The general slammed down the glass and walked out of the building. Outside, he heard the announcement about his statement. Many, including him, could easily hear the control this soldier was employing to keep from his own protest. His fear is understandable, and expected before this kind of a fight. Walker stepped up to a podium and removed a paper he had written the night before. Many troops were already talking about the upcoming speech.  
  
"I know you expect a speech from me, but not this time." Walker shredded the paper he had written on, with an hour's worth of thoughts. The troops were caught in a state of bewilderment. Walker had always prepared his speeches for each battle, never improvising. "I don't want to bore you with words without meaning. The simple truth is, that you are going into a battle that you may not win, yet must. You will kill, and you may die." Walker took one final glance around at his men, soon expecting them to resign. "I know you all are afraid of this situation and the upcoming battle, and I'll admit that I am too. And if I were any of you, I would have run out on me many battles ago. But I'm not you, and so I must stand my ground. You, on the other hand, will be given a choice."  
  
Many soldiers perked up, in hopes of freedom. "I'm giving you the choice to fight. If you wish to stay behind, you may. I would rather you stay here and live, than fight a losing battle and die. Now is your time to choose." Another soldier grabbed his rifle and drew a line on the ground separating the units from their leader. "Now... Now you may choose." The soldiers stayed behind the line, not moving an inch. Walker's speech was over, even though it had more impact than that which he had written, it may not have been enough to convince them. "Very well then. If I will not have my troops to back me up, then I must go alone." Walker grabbed his rifle and moved down the steps toward the front lines.  
  
"General." Walker turned around to find one private had stepped forward and crossed the line to his side of the camp. The general nodded and walked over to the young man.  
  
"General." Another soldier crossed the line. He joined the other private and grabbed his own weapon. Both soldiers were poised in an honorable salute.  
  
"General." A third voice had beckoned his call. This one was followed by few other troops. This domino effect continued to fall into place until there were a small group of seven men still on the opposite side of the line. Walker crossed the line to the other side and assured the men that they had not made a bad choice. Once reassured, they saluted the men going into battle, as well as the general, and returned to their resting tents. Walker smiled at the rest of his men. He had won their loyalty through his own beliefs. The loyalty of the camp where he had been weighed, measured, and found wanting.  
  
ooo  
  
Kobal woke the next morning to the alarming voice of his guards. They had spotted their enemy, the symmetrics, marching towards their base. The blue soldiers were finally going to pounce on their village. Kobal remained in his home, still lying next to the elegant Autumn. He remained in bed, planning his attack meant to push them back for good. This battle, this final round, was going to crush one of the two sides, and Kobal wanted to survive. This land was becoming very fertile and was soon to be ready for farming. It would be a waste to give this land up, now that they have sacrificed so much to keep it safe. Kobal stood from his bed and dressed for the battle. "What's wrong, Cantrell?" Autumn sat up in the straw bed.  
  
"The battle is soon to begin." Kobal stated plainly. He resumed his actions of preparation as Autumn stood and replaced her robes. She walked up behind him, kissed him once on the cheek, and walked out of Kobal's cottage. Kobal felt his cheek with his left hand, paused amongst the moments. He let his hand drop and continued to accessorize.   
  
Outside, the hunters and warriors were grouping at the gates, ready to launch their counter-strike as soon as they were open. The gates, during times of war, could only be opened with the command of their chief. It was this way to prevent spies from the symmetrics entering the town. One symmetric had entered a village this way and discovered their secrets. This is what spawned the idea of chief access for the gates. And so the hunters must wait for Kobal before they can attack. They did not need to wait long as Kobal, in full battle armor, had just left his home to join them on the battlefield. He walked straight ahead to give his order to open the gate. Hesitating, he took a moment to look at his hunters. He knew them all very well and knew they would not let him down. Kobal gave a nod and made note that the battle was about to begin. "Open the gates!" The gates slowly opened to reveal a long stretch or barren land with the occasional patch of grass. On the horizon, shadows of troops could be seen, marching their way towards their death.  
  
ooo  
  
"Form rank!" Gates was organizing the troops to hide the fact that they were missing men. The troops spread out and populated the front lines to force the image of an enormous army. As they marched towards the enemy base, they saw that their gates were open and their army was prepared to fight. "This is it men," First Lieutenant Gates observed. "Are you all ready?"  
  
"YES, SIR!" They had paused their advancement to make final preparations. The Crimson Army of the mutants was now marching toward them to prevent the fertile ground from being destroyed. Gates had the same thought in mind and was letting them finish compressing the distance between the two mobs. It took the mutants nearly half an hour to reach their battlefield. Both armies were now staring each other down, waiting for the order to strike. Survivors and mutants were now ready to do battle for land that neither could possibly give up. Both sides fighting a war that never should have been started, but was about to continue anyway for the necessities. This was a battle: for oil, for land, for humanity. And one way or another, this war was going to end. The distance between the two armies was not unlike the differences in their structures. They were so close you could hear their leader calling out for moral support. When his talk was done, Gates decided he would try a small one.  
  
"Alright people. Let's show these freaks what we're made of!" The remarks of the "freaks" could be heard by every man in the front lines. Gates was finally ready. "CHARGE!" Most soldiers had rifles for launching their attacks, but many were only able to use hand-to-hand tactics, and these were the ones charging. Knowing that the mutants were ignorant to technology, the survivors quickly decided that hand-to-hand combat was only meant to slow them down. Most of the small group of men were being tossed aside like rag dolls from the shear power of these brutes. Soldiers that were only meant to hold guns were being forced to fight hand to hand with a race that had needed to hunt for its food for years. Not a single man survived the assault, but none were meant to. "Fire!" Gates was the first to fire a shot on his own command. Regardless whether he was in charge of the army, he was still their fastest shot and an excellent marksman. All other soldiers in the front lines joined his gunfire. The first three lines of men were now firing at three separate levels to take down as many mutants as they could. Unfortunately, they were unsuccessful in their attempt as the mutants were only fully taken out with at least three shots each. That added on to them outnumbering the survivors five to one made this quickly into a losing battle. Gunshots were slowly being muted as arrow fire arose from the enemy. Fire being the operative word as the arrows were, in fact, set ablaze as they were being shot from their bows. A few of the arrows appeared to be normal, but one hit a metal helmet and exploded on contact.  
  
"Lieutenant Gates! They have coated their arrows in gunpowder! Whatever solid object they touch will cause them to explode on contact!" The private was still firing as he reported the obvious to his commander. "We must fall back now!" Gates was lying on the ground along with the private. He knew his orders were to fall back, but it hurt him more than anyone ever knew. He eventually stood and called to the troops.  
  
"Everyone! Retreat! All personnel fall back!" The army was inching away from the mutants and crawling into a run. Fleeing from the losing battle.  
  
ooo  
  
The evolved watched as their enemy ran from their battle with their tails between their legs. The battle had been won, even without the use of their special weapon, which was almost ready for its first test. The hunters walked with their chief back to their village yelling about their victory the entire way back. Kobal was one of the men joining in on the celebration of their victory. "My chieftain!" One of the lower hunters walked up beside Kobal. "I am confused. Why did the symmetrics give up on the honorable fight so soon?" Chief Kobal simply shook his head.  
  
"I guess they just realized how futile it was to keep fighting with the way the war has been going." Kobal continued to laugh and yell with his comrades until they had made their way back and closed the gates. They had only taken a few steps into their home when people started leaving their cottages and tents to receive the news on their fight. Few men were injured in this battle and even fewer lost. This was definitely a good day for the evolved civilization. This day would be one remembered in this village for years to come.  
  
"Cantrell!" Autumn was running toward her fiancé with open arms. Kobal continued his laughter and grinning as he opened his arms to accept his love's embrace. She had her arms open wider as she neared him when the shot was fired. Everyone in the town heard the gun shot, but no one could have prevented it from firing. And worst of all, none could stop it from hitting its target, which now fell into the arms of its love. Kobal held on tight as he set Autumn down, bleeding in his arms. The shot did not go completely though and was lodged into her, making pain with the slightest movement. She lay there in his arms, crying almost as much as he was. "C... Cantrell..."  
  
"Hold on, Autumn..." Kobal began to panic as he saw his bride losing her light. "Someone call the medicine man! Quickly!" Autumn continued to fade from him and was slowly closing her eyes. "Autumn! My love! Hold on!"  
  
"Cantrell... I... I'm sorry..." Autumn's eyes fell shut, completely extinguishing her spark. This struck Kobal hard. His love was gone. He would never wake next to her, never smell her sweet hair, and never know her touch. His love was gone, and with it, his life.  
  
"Autumn... Autumn! No... NO!" Kobal continued to cry as his men gave him his space. They remained silent when they found a proper distance and let their chief weep for his loss. It was a very sad event, and there wasn't one person that didn't feel his loss. The only members of the hunters not mourning with him were those killing the snipers. And it is good that they never returned in time to see the scene, for this was the time everyone dreaded. Kobal lifted his head with pure rage in his eyes. Anyone asked watching that site would swear that his eyes were glowing red. Kobal slowly let Autumn's head drop to the ground as he stood, growing in rage. "That... Them..." Kobal's words were increasingly hard to make out from all of the rambling that he added in between. "They... will PAY!" Kobal was screaming at the top of his lungs to ensure that all could here him. "Every last one of them!"  
  
At this time, a group of red-suited symmetrics burst through the gates and started to raid the town. "Arhg... GROOOHHH! Kill them all! I don't want a single symmetric left ALIVE!" All hunters took back up their weapons and began to fight the enemy army. Kobal grabbed his own weapon, a bone sword and started to shop soldiers into pieces. "Ready the weapon!" One of the remaining hunters took off for the technologies tent. From here arose a giant monster. The form of the base was a giant crab, while a giant missile turret sat on its back. The creature seemed to follow every order given even though it did have a mind of its own. The hunter controlling it instructed the beat to launch missiles at the enemy troops that were still outside of the town. Meanwhile, Kobal was taking heads and using them as his weapons. The hunters were in a stalemate inside the village, but were slowly gaining the advantage with their new weapon. In the middle of the fight was the symmetric's chief. The one known as Walker. "He is the one responsible. He is the one that killed her!" Kobal began his charge towards Walker.  
  
ooo  
  
Walker continued to swing the bone sword that he had acquired in the battle, barely noticing Kobal at the last minute. He swung his sword up perpendicular to Kobal's and stopped his blade with a clash. The swords held, but were chipped in their sides. "What the?" Walker pushed Kobal back enough to spin out of his way. "You can't be here. I heard the shot, you're supposed to be dead!" Kobal pushed forward and rammed Walker off his feet and onto the ground. He squinted from the pain and rolled onto his side, clutching his gut. Walker opened his eyes and saw the dead body of a woman. Noticing the blood on the ground, the general turned her over to find a gun shot wound in her back, just above the middle of the shoulder blades. Exactly level with Kobal's heart. Kobal, who was still being controlled by his anger resumed his bashing as Walker regained his footing in time to parry the blows.  
  
"You killed her..." Kobal grunted as he swung his sword from side to side. "Now, it is you turn..." Walker tripped on another body, this one being of his own unit. "Now, DIE!" Kobal moved over top of his enemy and stabbed down into his chest. The kill was instant, but not the last. The entire unit of survivors was wiped out by either hunters or the beast at their disposal. Few hunters were left, but enough to consider it a victory.  
  
ooo  
  
Jacob Walker rose from his chair in frustration. "Darn it! I almost had you that time!" At this comment, Matt Cantrell stood from his chair and walked over to Jacob's computer. "I even used my snipers like you said!"  
  
"No you didn't! You used them, but I told you to send a group of seventy snipers, not seven! So the loss was your own fault." Matt walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed out two cans of soda.  
  
"Ahw man! I'm never gonna get the hang of this game!" 


End file.
